Broken Crown
by reedusandweep
Summary: When a guest arrives at the house of Odin, Loki discovers that old habits die hard. Loki/OC Will eventually be M Ch.02 UP
1. Chapter 1

The knock came just as soon as Loki had expected it; heavy, repetitive against the large wooden door. The sigh that escaped him was involuntary at first, then when the fist struck the door again, he became agitated.

"Brother!" Thor yelled through the door, "I know you're in there! Open the door!"

Loki stood in front of the partition that separated him from his older brother, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. He had only been away a short time, hardly long enough to get comfortable in his own room. His hand rested on the doorknob, taking in a deep breath before he opened it. Thor walked past him, into the room, stopping for just a moment to slap Loki's shoulder.

"Hiding out in your bedroom isn't the best way to celebrate your name day," Thor turned and grinned at him, "Or perhaps you've just remembered what father told you."

Loki tilted his head, pressing his lips together as he tried to appear nonchalant.

"What father told me has nothing to do with why I'm in my bedroom." he insisted, shaking his head, "I was simply trying to get away from you."

Thor laughed and he felt his hand grab onto his shoulder again, this time shaking him roughly.

"Look how well that plan worked out for you!" Thor's laugh faded, though his smile still remained, "Now come. Mother and father are waiting for us. Leena's already arrived."

Loki turned at the name, his eyes narrowing. He hadn't been told she would be attending.

"Leena?" he questioned, "When did she arrive?"

"Last night," Thor replied, shrugging his shoulders, "she's been keeping company with mother. "Catching up", as she called it."

There was slight hesitation before Loki ran his hands through his hair, slicking it back. He ignored Thor's mocking grin while straightening his shirt.

First impressions had long past the brothers and their guest, yet Loki remembered how their last parting had been less than friendly. He had, in fact, remembered it being quite bitter.

"I'm sure she's no longer upset with you," Thor spoke carefully, "It's been at least a decade since you've seen her. Surely there are no hard feelings."

"I'm not worried about her feelings towards me, Thor. I'm only trying to look presentable for mother's sake. You know how embarrassed she would be." Loki's words weren't enough to convince Thor, but the thunder god kept silent as they made their way out of the room and down to the throne room.

Despite Loki's insistence on where his worry lay, he couldn't stop the small tremble in his hands. The throne room was vast but upon entering, he spotted her instantly. Her blonde hair hung in loose curls down her back; longer than he had remembered yet when she turned around, there was no change in her face.

She smiled at him, her red lips twisting upwards in a mock grimace, making her look malicious, which would have looked good on her had Loki not known her to be the complete opposite. He could see the way her eyes warmed as he got closer and he fought back his own smile.

"Leena," Thor greeted her, bringing her frail hand to his lips, "you look ravishing."

"I see you haven't lost you charm." she replied, her voice cool as she turned her gaze upon Loki, "And _you, _dark prince, you haven't changed a bit."

Loki took her hand, hoping the tremble had lost its edge as he leaned down and brushed his lips against her skin. When he lifted his head back up, she was smiling lightly at him.

"Nor you, Lady Leena." he spoke quietly, for a moment forgetting the other people in the room as she kept her eyes on his while he straightened his pose, letting her hand slip from his.

"Father says there's to be a feast tonight to celebrate your arrival." Thor informed them, clearing his throat to break their stare.

Loki swallowed and turned to his brother, narrowing his eyes, "A feast?" he turned back to Leena, "You plan on staying?"

Offense was not intended and it wasn't until after the words had left his mouth that Loki realized which way she could have taken them. He opened his mouth again, meaning to apologize or at least explain what he had meant, but Leena just laughed.

"If you'll have me, Prince Loki, I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Of course not," Loki spoke quickly, shaking his head when he saw Thor grinning, "You're always a guest in the house of Odin. I only meant a feast sounds a bit...outrageous."

"Nonsense, brother," Thor disagreed, "It sounds just perfect. Your name day. Leena's arrival. We're due for another feast."

"Does Thor speak true?" Leena wondered, setting her eyes back on Loki.

"I do," Thor insisted, "Loki would rather hide out in his room than admit to it being a day for him to celebrate."

"Prince Loki," she smirked, her gentle voice sounding as if she were scolding him, "Tonight we shall celebrate together."

"If you insist." he reluctantly nodded his head, pressing his lips together.

No longer worried, he couldn't help but wonder where all of her anger had gone. When they had last seen each other, she swore to him she hated him for what he had done to her. A childish prank that, naturally, had gone too far. He had embarrassed her and made her cry. The image of her pain still haunted him. It didn't help that their friendship had, at the point, breached the platonic line and crossed into physical more times than he could count and even that wasn't enough to keep her from cursing him.

Loki looked back up to Leena, trying to see any sign of discomfort hidden in her smile but he found none. He had just begun to relax when the door to the throne room opened again and Odin stepped inside. Immediately, the guards dropped to a bow and as Odin got closer, Loki saw Leena bow down to him as well. The Allfather said nothing about his sons neglecting to follow tradition as he stood in front of Leena.

"Leena, my dear, you look beautiful." Odin greeted her, kissing her cheek gently, "I hope my sons have made you feel welcome."

"They never disappoint." she smiled again and Loki breathed through his nostrils, seeing her glance at him briefly.

"You must be exhausted from your travels," he said, "The quarters you've stayed at in the past are available for you to reside in for as long as you need. Your things have been taken there already."

"I thank you for your hospitality, Allfather. Your kindness knows no bounds." Leena thanked him.

"Please, child, allow Loki to show you to your room. Thor," Odin turned to his eldest son, "go inform the cooks of the feast. They'll need to start cooking now if we want to be ready by tonight."

Thor followed his father out of the room, excusing himself as he walked by Leena. Loki waited momentarily before holding his arm out to her. She slipped her fingers around the curve of his elbow before sliding her arm through his.

"How were your travels, my lady?" Loki asked her after they had stayed in silence.

"Would you have me bore you with stories neither of us care to hear about?" Leena asked him and he grinned, shaking his head, "I didn't think so, my prince, so let's not waste our conversation on these things."

"As you wish." he smiled, "What shall we discuss?"

"Loki Odinson, God of Trickery, I only wish to discuss one thing with you." she tightened her hold on her arm as they rounded the corner, leading to an empty hallway.

She stopped then, sliding her arm from his. He turned, looking down at her.

"And what might that be?" he wondered, feeling his curiosity best him as she reached out and held onto his wrists.

She leaned in closer to him, her green eyes lighting up, her golden locks falling in loose curls along her shoulders. The years they'd spent apart only made her more beautiful and Loki met her smile with one of his own when she pressed him against the wall.

"Magic."

"And what of my magic do you wish to discuss?" he questioned lightly.

"Every aspect of it." she admitted, taking a step back from him, still not releasing his wrists.

"My magic is looked down upon. Odin strongly dislikes me even having the ability. Why would I tell you anything of it?"

Leena let go of his wrists then, the smile never leaving her lips. Loki stepped away from the wall, towering over her, yet she did not cower. His height was always something he could manipulate into intimidation, but it never worked on her.

"You asked me how my travels were, did you not?" she asked.

"I did." Loki stated and she nodded.

"Well, without having to go into detail, I will tell you that boredom was constant. My mother insisted that traveling to the different realms and studying how each one lived would help me find a husband that would suit me." she stopped, shaking her head, "While I was in Alfheim, I discovered that certain individuals carry the necessary traits to learn magic."

Loki nodded, understanding where she was going.

"You want to learn how to use magic." he said and was surprised when she laughed and shook her head.

"Prince Loki," his name rolled off her tongue, "I already know how to wield magic. I need you to help me perfect it."

Loki thought about it for a moment.

"And what would I get out of this?" he wondered.

"It's your name day," she reminded him, looping her arm through his again. They began walking towards her room, "What would you like in return?"

"You're allowing me to decide for myself?"

"Why would I not? This decision does not just affect me. You know the consequences as well as I do if Odin catches you teaching me." Leena informed him.

Loki nodded to himself, thinking of a reason to tell her no. Other than his own selfish desires; being the only one in Asgard to know such things, he couldn't think of anything. As for what he wanted...his mind kept drawing a blank.

"I will consider your proposition." he finally said as they stopped in front of her room.

Leena let go of his arm again, turning to face him. He hadn't woken up that morning with any idea of where the day was going but after the turn of events, he was glad Thor had convinced him to leave his room. There was a strange familiarity as they stood facing each other. Loki felt compelled to kiss her, as he had so many times in the past, but he remained still. They weren't children anymore and while she didn't appear to harbor any dark feelings about him, he didn't want to over step his boundaries.

"Thank you for being kind enough to walk me to my room." she breathed, "Your company was something I hadn't realized I'd missed."

Loki smiled unintentionally, "You were always so fond of mocking me."

"I assure you, my words weren't meant to mock."

"Then I suppose the proper thing for me to do is say, it was my pleasure." Loki bowed slightly, "If you would like to accompany me to the feast tonight, I would be honored."

Her cheeks flushed a light pink before she stretched upward and brushed her lips against his cheekbone.

"I hope you take my proposal seriously." she told him, her voice willowy in his ear.

He would take it seriously. He had even begun thinking of ways she could repay him for helping her. There was research he would have to do as well as figuring out exactly how he would teach her to strengthen her ability. He had never thought to teach another in the art of magic but he figured Leena, of all people, would be no harm. They'd practically grown up together and at one point in their relationship, she had been one of his only friends. As for where they stood at the moment, Loki couldn't be too sure, but he knew from their past that the trust that had been between them previously was still attached.

"I take everything seriously." he smirked at her when she rolled her eyes.

"The God of Lies finally shows his face." she joked, stepping around him, "Until tonight, my prince."

He waited until she was inside and her door was closed before turning around. He had a feast to prepare for and gifts that would be lavished upon him by his mother and father. Thor had let slip how extravagant the night was planned to be and with the arrival of , Loki knew the night would be a long one. He headed to his own room, intent of finding something he could get from Leena.

-

Leena allowed herself a short nap before preparing for the feast. She was beyond thankful when she awoke and found two of Frigga's own personal handmaidens waiting to assist. After she ate from the plate of fruit that had been brought into her room, a bath was drawn up for her and while she soaked, the two women primped her hair. The gown she had picked out was to be worn solely for the art of seduction, a craft she had become quit skilled in. The green silk flowed over her body, tightening at the curve of her hips and hanging low along her chest. She was applying her own makeup when she heard a knock at the door.

She told one of the women to answer the door and wasn't at all surprised when they greeted Loki. Smiling, she added the finishing touch to her lips, then turned to face him. He looked regal in his outfit though she considered it more casual than the getup she was used to seeing him in; he wore mostly black with straps that held the fabric together. His overcoat bore silver pyramids and barely hidden beneath the layers of clothes, she could see his emerald green tunic.

"Loki," she smiled at him, rising, "you look absolutely handsome."

He took her hand and as he looked at her dress, taking her in, she knew her plan was working. She let him kiss the back of her hand, keeping her eyes on his.

"I'm sure you're aware of how beautiful you look." he told her, "But just in case you haven't glanced at yourself in the mirror, I've never seen a sight so stunning in all my years."

Leena laughed, pulling her hand from his.

"I had almost forgotten how sweet you could be."

"You have all night to remember." he smiled at her, bending his arm, "Shall we go?"

They left her room, arm in arm, completely silent as they made their way to the banquet hall. Leena could hear the sounds of celebration even before they had turned the corner and when she looked up at Loki, he couldn't hide the annoyance that showed so clearly on his face.

"Lighten up, my prince, it will be over before you know it." she tried to assure him and even though he smiled at her, she could still feel his desire to escape.

They entered the room together, both of them tensing when they saw how many people were attending. Everyone looked their way and the music seemed to stop before Thor came from the left of them and grabbed Loki's shoulder. Leena's hand slipped from his arm and she felt herself relax when Thor greeted her.

"Green is a marvelous color on you," he complimented her, leaning over to kiss her cheek, "You look like a goddess standing next to my brother."

"You're too kind." she blushed, noticing how Loki seemed to narrow his eyes at his older brother.

"Come! There's plenty of ale and food for all of us."

Loki pressed his hand against the small of her back, gently urging her forward to follow after Thor. She focused on how his hand seemed to linger after she had begun walking and when she heard his light footsteps behind her, she knew he was just inches behind her. Always a gentleman, he pulled her chair out and once she was situated, he took the seat next to her. Leena was careful about what she drank and how much, finding the thought of her embarrassing herself very unappealing as she watched Thor not care at all. She was forced to dance with him more than once and while at first she had been displease, she found herself laughing as Thor whirled her around carelessly. Loki was reserved, usual, partaking in the conversation only when he was asked to participate. He watched her most of the time, as she had hoped he would, and when she found her way back to her seat, he spent more time playing with his food than eating it. Eventually, it got to where he and Leena were only talking to each other. They reminisced about their past carefully, neither wanting to uncover the unfriendly parts of their friendship.

Once they had begun digging into the challenging parts, Leena could sense Loki getting uncomfortable. It was then that Thor's friends entered the room and the table was bombarded. She remembered Sif better than anyone though the three men she dragged around with her were easy to be herself around. The female warrior and her had become friends by accident when they were younger and as the years went on, they remained close. She was the only person on Asgard she tried to keep in contact with after she left.

"Leena!" Sif greeted her, pulling her into a hug, "It's been ages. How do you fare?"

"Quite well," she smiled, scooting her chair closer to Loki's to make room for Sif on the opposite side of her, "Asgard is just as vibrant as I remember."

"Never dull." Sif agreed, reaching for a flagon of ale, "I hope you've made yourself at home."

"Of course," Leena nodded her head, "Loki has made the transition most easy."

Sif didn't look pleased as she hardened her eyes and looked to her ale. The prince and the lady had a rocky past, one Leena didn't know too much about. Her accidental friendship had started because of Loki's pranks. He claimed they were harmless but when Sif told him she didn't feel the same way about him as he had once felt for her, his reaction was to punish her. He may have been far more intelligent than anyone else Leena had ever met but when he didn't get what he wanted, the spoiled prince revealed his nasty side. Once a blonde, the lady Sif now wore her dark hair as a reminder to never trust Loki.

The feast was in full swing. The people of Asgard had drank enough to raise the volume of the room and once Sif had returned to her position next to Thor, Leena had a difficult time hearing what was being said to her. After awhile, she gave up trying to talk across the table and she turned to Loki, hoping he would be able to hear her.

"I've thought about your proposition." Loki told her, leaning down closer to her ear so only she could hear him, "I will help you."

She turned to him, unable to stop the smile, "And what are your conditions?"

She had been waiting for this since she'd put the offer on the table. Even after all the time away from him, Leena still knew how Loki's mind worked and if there was one thing he wanted more than anything, it was complete control over something that was entirely his. She figured his conditions would be similar to the physical relationship they had in the past but now, they had grown and what was once a simple romance that consisted of figuring out how one body worked, could be turned into something more.

"I haven't decided what the conditions will be," he admitted, "yet. I only wish to see what you are capable of right now and the conditions will be set accordingly."

Leena nodded, "That sounds fair enough. When do we start?"

He grinned this time, slipping his hand beneath the table to grasp hers.

"If you're not opposed to it, we can begin now."

She heard the mischievous tone and when his lips were by her ear, she could _feel_ his grin. She had known him to be very calculated when they were younger, always thinking about the outcome before attempting anything. She had no doubt he already knew what he wanted, he was just waiting for the right time to bring it up.

"Care to walk me back to my room?"

Loki set his napkin on the table and cleared his throat, scooting his chair back. Thor wasn't around, making it the best time for them to leave unnoticed. He rose from his seat and held his hand out.

"After you, my lady." he bowed, his grin stretching wider.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Greetings! This is my first Loki story and while I've been working on it for quite some time, I decided to start posting the chapters. This first one was mainly to introduce you to my OC, who I loosely based off of many Marvel women. The most noticeable one being The Enchantress. Leena's background will be talked about more. You'll find out where she came from and from who and also why she's so close with the royal family.**

**The friendship between Leena and Loki is complicated and evolved from a friendship they had when they were younger. It carried on as they got older and eventually turned into a romantic tryst. Something happened between the two of them (you'll find out!) and Loki reacted badly, thus ending their relationship. It picks up here, in this first chapter, after they haven't seen each other in a very long time. While very forgiving, Leena hasn't forgotten.**

**This story starts before Thor and will continue through The Avengers and carry on through Thor 2. It will be a very long but also slow burning romance/drama story between these two characters. Angst is also included (I don't know how to write Loki without it) but these first few chapters will get the ball rolling. **

**Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave me your thoughts and what you want to happen or what you think should happen. Or even what you don't want to happen!**


	2. Chapter 2

The extent of her abilities left Loki in awe as he circled her. She seemed to glow, her hands radiant while she looked down at them. It appeared she wasn't aware of this happening and Loki could feel her excitement as she reached out to him.

"I feel stronger in your presence." she told him, shaking her head.

Loki kneeled next to her, "Are you able to expel your energy?"

She looked at him questioningly, "How do you mean?"

He lifted his own hand and closed his eyes, concentrating, trying to show her what he meant rather than having to explain it. He heard her gasp lightly and when he reopened his eyes, a ball of green mist was circulating in the palm of his hand. Flexing his fingers, he made it disappear.

"Try it." he commanded, smiling at her reassuringly, "Imagine all the energy you're harnessing leaving your body. Once you feel it removed, hold onto it."

She nodded and took in a breath, pulling her legs to the side of her body. Loki watched her straighten her dress, covering her thighs, before she held her hand out and focused.

"Concentrate." he told her gruffly when she began to turn her head towards him.

Obeying, she closed her eyes. The glowing around her stopped and Loki pulled back, furrowing his eyebrows. While she had prepared for the feast, he had spent the time reading up on magic learned. He discovered that anyone learning the art could easily feed off of others who had been born with the ability. While he wasn't sure if she was born with it and her ability had remained dormant until recently or if she was truly gifted in learning, he knew his own powers had been part of him upon his birth. He would help her figure out how to use her powers properly and he would, in turn, learn from her.

"I don't feel anything." she said quietly, her eyes remaining closed.

Loki sighed in contempt, standing back up. He moved over to the table near his bed, grabbing the book that had been lying there, and flipped through the pages. Scanning the words briefly, he turned back to where Leena was now looking up at him. Her golden hair was tossed over her shoulders, the locks cascading down over her breasts, clashing with the green of her dress. Her green eyes met his and he smiled lightly.

"Come here." he told her, setting the book down.

She stood gracefully and stepped over to him, eying the book he had been holding. He reached out to her, hesitating slightly before his fingers grasped her wrist and he spun her around, pulling her back against his chest. He leaned down, resting his lips by her ear.

"Close your eyes and concentrate." he said, his fingers brushing over her sped up pulse.

He even followed his commands, ignoring the sensation of her body against his. It had been too long since he'd felt her intimately. Though the time they shared when they were younger was never romantic, he couldn't help but desire her again, remembering how innocent her touches had been, how careful she was. She was one of familiarity and no matter how many women he had been with since her, he felt he would always desire her in some way. She was, in so many ways, his first everything.

"Do you feel my energy?" he asked her and she nodded, "Hold your hand out."

She held out the hand he wasn't holding onto and her breathing increased. He moved his hand, sliding his fingers against her outstretched one and released the breath he was holding. She gasped again and when he opened his eyes, he saw her hand was enveloped in green mist.

"Keep going."

Leena twisted her hand around, "You're doing this."

Loki shook his head, smiling, "No, you are. I'm simply helping you."

She considered his words before leaning back against him more, sucking in a breath. He felt his energy slowly entering her as the mist grew brighter.

"Now let it go." he advised her and she breathed out, the green light suddenly disappearing from her hand.

She tensed beneath him for a moment before whirling around and looking up at him.

"Teach me more." she begged him, her eyes wide.

His laugh was teasing and before he could say anything, she pushed at his chest.

"I need to know what you've already learned." he smiled, "There's no point in me teaching you something you already know."

"I heard you can clone yourself, is this true?" she asked.

"It is." he nodded.

Leena pursed her lips and slid from under his arms, detaching herself from him.

"How about teleportation?" she wondered.

"I haven't quite mastered it." Loki admitted.

She grinned this time, "I can teach you."

Pleasantly surprised, Loki agreed instantly. He still hadn't expressed what he wanted in return for teaching her magic. As she already knew, Odin would lay down punishment if they were caught and while it wouldn't be as severe for himself, Loki didn't want Leena to get it worse than him. They were both breaking laws with this but Loki understood why she was so intent on learning and mastering the craft. He, too, had once been desperate to find out anything he could about it.

"Tomorrow." he said, "I'm quite exhausted and I'm sure Thor is wondering where we are."

"Does it always drain you after messing around with another?" she questioned and Loki raised his eyebrows, "You can be so immature."

"You once told me you admired me for not letting my intelligence get in the way of my childish nature." he smiled at her, running a hand along the side of his head, slicking his hair back.

"That was until you showed me you were like everyone else and unlike a child, you could be so cruel."

There was no malice in her voice, only slight indifference, and Loki frowned before he looked away from her.

"I never apologized." Loki stated and Leena shook her head, letting out a sigh.

"No," she agreed, "Though I don't think an apologize would have been enough at the time."

She pulled her sandals back on, having taken them off when they entered Loki's room. The soles had a small heel that clicked against the floor as she stood straight. After running her fingers through her hair to fix the loose strands, she smiled at him. It was a warm smile, one he had known for years, one he had often thought about.

"I did not mean to wound you with my words. I admit there are times I am often bitter about how things ended between us but time has changed me and I'm not the same girl you used to know. I only hope we can use this time I'm here to start fresh and begin a new friendship."

"There is only one person in Asgard who wishes to be friends with me and I feel that is only because he is my blood." Loki said, shaking his head, "I cannot promise you that I will be a good friend but I can promise that I, too, have changed and how I acted in the past is not how I would now."

Leena held her hand out, a small smile on her lips, her eyes meeting his. Loki stilled for a moment, enchanted by the way she held his gaze, then he reached out and held her hand in his. She looked as if she wanted to say something but before any words could come out, there was a knocking at the door, loud, solid. Loki groaned inwardly and released his hold on her hand, frowning at the sudden draft his flesh felt.

"Brother!" they heard Thor on the other side of the door.

Loki began to step forward but Leena firmly grasped his arm, shaking her head.

"If we don't answer it he'll keep knocking." Loki warned her but she only smiled, pulling him back next to her.

"I just wanted to try something." she murmured, taking his hand and moving it on top of hers.

He felt his blood pulse as her hand heated up just enough for him to tell the difference. She breathed in and lifted their joined hands, flicking her wrist lightly. The door swung open and Leena dropped her hand to her side, Loki's hand falling beside her. Thor stood in the open doorway, grinning at them.

"Brother," he spoke loudly, walking into the room, "I've been looking all over for you. Sif said you walked Leena back to her room."

"That was the original plan," Loki nodded, looking down at the girl standing next to him, "Leena asked me to keep her company so I thought I'd show her around a bit."

"And of course you brought her to your room." Thor pointed out, his smile not faltering.

"Thor," Leena smiled, her voice softening as she brushed her hand against his forearm, "why don't we go back to the banquet hall? I'm sure we could all use another drink."

Loki watched as Thor's smile faded and his eyes went blank before nodding and turned back around. There were no questions or arguments as the thunder god left the room, closing the door behind him.

"How did you do that?" Loki asked, not realizing how dumbstruck he sounded.

Leena smiled again, shaking her head. Unsure of how to answer him without giving any of her secrets away, she only shrugged, her frail shoulders rising and falling.

"And they call _me_ the God of Lies." he scoffed.

"Perhaps I will tell you one day." she teased him, "Now, come on. We must get back before Thor realizes what happened."

He set aside his own questions and followed her out of his room. Always a few steps behind her, he began to wonder how much stronger she was than him. Clearly she had gifts that he wasn't even aware of; moving objects and easily persuading other beings, but her words repeated in his head and he thought he had something to do with it. _I feel stronger in your presence. _Pride bubbled within him and he was glad she couldn't see the way he smiled.

The feast was in full swing once they returned and Loki saw that Odin and Frigga had also joined in. The queen smiled in their direction and returned the action with a single nod of his head. Leena took hold of his arm once they were within sight of Thor and he greeted them as if he hadn't seen them just minutes before. It left Loki even more curious and as he shared drinks with Leena during the next few hours, he tried to figure out just how much she had changed.

The people in attendance grew louder as the night dragged on and more alcohol was consumed and eventually, Loki found himself wishing to be back in his room. His head felt heavy from the amount he had been drinking and while he drained his final mug, he watched Leena entertain Thor's friends with stories and even though she insisted she'd already danced enough for the night, she humored Fandral and Volstagg both, allowing them each one song with her. Loki remembered a time when he would have been jealous at the sight but throughout the night, she often caught his eye and gave him a smile she hadn't given anyone else.

As the feast began to die down and Loki noticed the king and queen had already retired, Thor finally became intoxicated enough to call it a night. Sif and the warriors had each left, taking with them either women, food, or weapons. Leena slid into the chair next to Loki, the one she had been occupying on and off throughout the night, and reached for the glass that held her wine. She sipped on it, her lips turned into a smirk when she saw that he was still watching her.

"You've been watching me all night, Prince Loki." she spoke gently, setting her glass down as she licked her lips.

"It's difficult not to," he sighed, reaching for her glass of wine. He brought it to his lips, taking a drink from it before handing it back to her, "there's something very different about you."

"In a good way, I hope." Leena finished her drink, "I would be devastated to find out you dislike the woman I grew into."

Loki smiled, turning away from her. Her appearance was nothing he would dislike; she was perfect in every aspect. She had high cheekbones, a small but well defined nose and full lips that, when painted red, nearly knocked him to the ground. But it was her eyes that he could never dislike; they were green, as his were, but they seemed to shine so much brighter. They were almond shaped and depending on how she smiled, they either got wider or smaller. No, there was nothing he disliked about her and from watching her during the night, he came to find out that many other men felt the same way.

"Tell me how you did that to Thor." Loki finally said, changing the subject entirely as he leaned in closer to her.

"It's not something I can just tell you, Loki," she whispered, "I have to show you."

"Let me walk you back to your room." he suggested, hoping anyone within earshot wouldn't catch on to what he was doing, "You can show me there."

He stood up from his chair and waited for her as she followed behind him. Loki didn't realize the amount he had drank until they began trekking through the halls and his normal, silent, footsteps became clumsy and heavy. He heard Leena laugh and when he turned to her, she reached out to him, holding his arm between both of hers. It somehow kept him steady as they walked again and when he felt her rub her hands against his bicep, his mind started to clear. Within seconds, he was completely sober again and Leena's grasp loosened. They were in front of her room, facing each other.

"You can manipulate the way others feel." Loki concluded, understanding why she had to show him.

"Not without consequence." she told him, her voice sounding hoarse, "I'm able to "heal" certain emotions but in return, I must absorb a fraction of them."

"Earlier, when you did that to Thor..."

"I took away his curiosity and in return, I spent the night wondering how others in the room felt about me. It does not always work like this though. There have been times when happiness from another transferred to me as guilt and other times when anger became sadness." she explained to him, touching at her temples.

"And what did you just take from me?" Loki questioned, noticing the way her hands kept rubbing at her flesh.

"Lust." she replied, "Desire."

Loki swallowed, "Why?"

Leena looked up at him and tried to smile but he could tell she was having a hard time concentrating.

"Those were your strongest emotions." she bit down on her lip.

"That is what you're feeling at this moment?"

She nodded and he saw that her hands were fidgeting. She held onto the fabric of her dress, her knuckles nearly white as if she were keeping herself from reaching out and grabbing him.

"I must go now." she said suddenly, "Thank you, again, for walking me back to my room."

She turned to go into the room but Loki held onto the crook of her arm.

"I know what I want for my end of the bargain." he told her.

She may have sobered him up and taken most of the feelings he had but it wasn't enough for him to continue to deny what he really wanted from her. She looked up at him, questioning him with the tilt of her head.

"A kiss."

With faintly flushed cheeks and a sad smile, she reached up and brushed her fingers along the side of his face, stopping to cup his cheek lightly.

"If that were possible, I would in a heartbeat." she said, shaking her head.

"It is only a kiss." he reminded her, "Nothing we haven't done before."

"Yes," she conceded, "but everything I do now has a consequence and I wouldn't want you to suffer from it. Good night, my prince."

Her hand left him, not giving him another chance to question her as she quickly made her way into the room.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you to OWK77 and bush viper for their reviews! I'm glad you like my OC so far. She's been pretty difficult to shape.**

**I figured I'd get the second chapter up as soon as I finished it since the first chapter isn't something I'm totally happy with. I'll be editing and rewriting it at a later point to work better with the rest of the story. **

**In the next few chapters I'll be going into more detail about Leena's powers and how Loki affects them and vice versa. There will also be explanations for why she couldn't kiss him and how he feels about it. The drama begins very soon!**

**Thank you to everyone who read what I have. Hopefully the more chapters I get out, the more people will enjoy it. Leave me with your thoughts! I love reading what everyone has to say.**

**- Naya**


End file.
